The Bloody Teardrop, Chapter 1
by TheKawaiiTurtle
Summary: A crossover fanfic involving many different works of beautiful kawaii fiction like Harry Potter, Mario, Inuyasha and Neopets! Watch Luigi as he saves Violet from the hands of Voldemort! But what will happen when he gets there...Let the Chapter UNFOLD!


**Hey guys, I am totally new to , so all I can say is I hope you enjoy my crossover fanfic! **

It was dark, almost pitch-black when Luigi left his small home forever. Travelling through the darkest depths of the world, he ventured through caves, pits, and taverns thick with the stench of beer. On his mind, however, was only one thing: He had to rescue Violet.

Violet had been kidnapped many years ago by Voldemort, the darkest lord in this realm. Luigi had almost caught him, if it weren't for his brother complaining about the leaky pipes downstairs. So, naturally, he had let go of Violet before he could confess his ever-growing feelings for her. On that day, he sadly walked down the stairs, vowing to get Voldermort back for the crime he had commited.

As Luigi marched on, reminiscing about all the past deeds of Voldemort, he heard loud noises. Noises, music, and singing...His head tilted upwards, and his eyes met a fantastic festival. A large paper sign, stretched across two thick bamboo stakes, lay in front of him. The words, bolded and colourful, shouted "Gadgasbogen!" at him, and he immediately began running towards it. Could it really be the fabled Gadgasbogen, the festival of fruit that took place on Mystery Island? How did he end up on this island? Luigi brushed off his green overalls as he entered the bright party in front of him.

The crowd stopped, turning on their heels. All of the neopets stared at Luigi, their curiosity growing stronger with each passing second. Awkwardly, Luigi walked deeper inside, noticing a small, red furball to his left. Suddenly, everyone shrugged and went back to partying. Luigi ignored this, approaching the small jubjub. Her nametag, wrapped around her body, said "Fluffydumdum". He stared at it, scoffing at the name once before speaking to Fluffydumdum. "Hello there," he said, his Italian accent thick and powerful.

Fluffydumdum innocently chewed away at her owabit fruit. "Hello," she mumbled.

"Fluffy, right?" Luigi suggested.

Suddenly, Fluffydumdum's fur began to glow and heat. Her large, round blue eyes became slitted and angry. She looked up at the menace ahead of her, and screeched loud enough for the whole Island to hear: "My name is fluffydumdum!" She kicked aside her stool and hit Luigi's shin. He bent down, cowering in pain and agony.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," said Luigi, repeating himself over and over again until the jubjub calmed herself. She stood on top of Luigi, glaring at him, staring into his very soul. Then, her eyes grew round and cheerful again. A smile stretched across her face, and Luigi stared at her, confused. "D-did I do something wrong?" he stammered.

"Nope! Hey, while you're here, you might as well party with us. Come on, it's a festival!" A skeith to his right began cheering him on, and a poogle ran up to him in glee. He stood up and smiled. Perhaps he really should join in. He began celebrating as hard as he could, riding a giant chomby, forgetting all about Voldemort and his past statement to enact revenge upon him.

Near the end of the festival, he saw a couple in the corner. The chomby he was riding accidently threw him off, and he hit the ground with a loud thud. The couple turned around, and he saw that there were actually three people standing there. A man with white hair extending to the length of his back, as well as two perky white cat ears standing atop his head, turned to glare at Luigi with two piercing golden eyes. "You got a problem, kid?" he muttered.

"N-no, sir, it was an accident-"

"Inuyasha! Sit, boy!" shouted a black-haired girl behind him, and he fell to the ground instantaneously. "That was so rude! Sometimes I can't believe you!" Luigi picked himself off the ground, watching the

"Kagome," said the second black-haired girl, "you can't judge what's rude-"

"Oh, shut it, Kikyo!" Kagome seethed. "As if I wanted to be here with you!" She was about to march off, when the man grabbed at her ankle and begged her to stay. Reluctantly, she stood in place and began mumbling to herself. "Well, I'm sorry, little guy. My boyfriend's a bit touchy and hates others. Ughh. What's your name?"

Luigi smiled, just slightly enough for him to notice the anvil falling form the sky. "Luigi," he said shyly.


End file.
